Love
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: when dino starts to feel more for kyouya then he should can he hide it? or will kyouya surprise him? YAOI


The first time I saw him on the roof of his school, I was blown away.

I didn't think anyone in this world could be more god like then he was.

Dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes, lean but not skinny. He was perfect in every way.

His name was Hibari Kyoya. 16 years old, Namimori Middle schools disciplinary chairman.

I had heard from reborn that he would be the hardest to train.

Apparently he was hard to approach and had a bad attitude around other people.

But who could blame him? He was so, _Beautiful_. So Godlike, that I could not think of anyone suitable to approach him.

Not even myself.

I took a deep breath as he turned to look at me more fully.

His eyes narrowed and within a heartbeat, he had pulled out his weapons, Tonfas.

A very traditional weapon for the Japanese.

He held them like a war god, with grace, power, and unmistakable wrath.

I could beat him, though. Because he was young. Because I was a mafia boss and he was not, and because I had been trained by the best hitman in the world.

That did not mean I was stronger then he was, though.

I was the weaker one. In both will and appearance. I was so much weaker.

When our match was over I took the opertunity to speak to him about the mafia and his new found role within it. To say he was impressed would be overstating things, he didn't so much as blink in response. Simply exepting everything with a pridful grace before telling me to fuck off and leaving the roof.

That was my first encounter with Hibari Kyouya.

…..

I walked through the now familiar hallways of NAMI Middle school and entered kyouya's office without knocking, only to be greeted with a scowl and the end of a tonfa as it hit me on head. I backed up just enough to avoid damage before grabbing my whip and pinning his hand to his chair. He shook me off quickly, and signed, which was unusual for him, before returning to his paper work. I smiled, weather he would say it or not, we had become friends, not just master and pupil over the last year spent fighting each other and together on the battlefield for the alliance between our mafia families. Kyouya even took the ring at the inheritance ceremony from the ninth. He was officially in the mafia now, and as was to be expected of him, had gained a powerful and feared reputation over the short time he spent on mafia life.

I was becoming more and more in awe of him as time went on as well.

Before I knew it I had begun to feel things I shouldn't feel for my student. He was just so brilliant, so attractive and so strong. Who wouldn't want him for himself?

I gulped down the butterflies in my stomach as I pushed the now impure thoughts of him out of my mind and focused on why I had come.

I needed his help.

"Kyouya, there's another mafia fight I need your help with. Its in italy, but you'll be back in a few days, I promise. Tsuna has already signed off on it. So don't try to get out of it now. Its a done deal." I said, pulling out my whip once again as I braced myself for his attack, because this man that I oh so adored was by no means kind and willing to help others. At least not on the outside, but I had seen him with his animals. There must be a good heart in there somewhere.

I watched as Kyouya signed again and reached for his pocket but instead of pulling out his tonfa he grabbed role's box and opened it, taking the small animal in his hand and signed again before nodding to me in what was the closest thing I would get to acceptance of my statement. To say I was surpised, and concerned for his mental state, would be an understatement.

"are you okay Kyouya?" I asked hm as I approached and for the first time in our friendship (that was not in a fight.) touched his hand in concern. He just looked at me, as if debating something, and then he sighed again and said

"how do you stop caring for someone? Is there a way to keep oneself from loving someone?"

I stared at him, shocked. Hibari Kyouya loved someone?

My heart started breaking, but I forced myself away from the pain. There would be another more appropriate time to lick my wounds.

"do you love someone Kyouya? Love is not a weakness you know. Its a sign of new found strength. I-I love someone right now, and while its completely one sided on my part, I still find I am stronger loving that person. Its nothing to be ashamed of. Okay?"

I was expecting denial, a fist in my face, something that would make me feel things where normal again, that he might not care as much as I thought he seemed to.

Instead he reached up with his other hand, setting down roll, and touched my face. Before I could contend with the shock of the action he leaned up and kissed me.

I allowed my now shocked mind to clear a bit while he kissed me, pressing back ever so slightly when I realized that he was waiting for me to push him away.

It took him by surprise but he quickly kissed back again, this time with a fierceness I would not soon forget, and then I let my other hand wander to his head, pressed softly against his face, and tangled my fingers into his hair.

The kiss lasted for a very long time and yet it was much to soon when he pulled away, revealiing a flushed face and a dazed look on his face. It was a look I never thought id see, and I couldn't resist the smile I felt creep onto my face.

I pressed my hand to his cheek and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you Kyouya. Am I.. am I the person you spoke of?"

to this question he merely nodded and leaned into my hand.

And then I pressed my lips to his again.

This time the kiss was faster, no longer unsure of himself I allowed Kyouya to take control of it, and when he opened his mouth, I quickly took advantage of it and pressed my tounge into his mouth.

The kiss turned into heavy panting and hands roaming bodies.

I willed myself to stop, he was just barely 18 and by the lack of technique I would bet on him being a virgin. I couldn't just take him here and now.

But when I tried to pull away he grabbed me and pressed our bodies together,, our erections pressing together just right. And I lost all will to fight it. I grabbed him and pushed him into the couch, letting my body weight press into him. I was reworded with a desprate moan from deep in his thraot.

I made quick work of his pants and boxers, pulling both off in a desprate need to have him and pulled my mouth away from his to press it onto his hot flesh. He moaned so loudly that I was sure his men would hear, but I couldn't stop and frankly neither could he.

…...

The look he gave me and the way he called my name over and over and over again as I pressed into him was something I would never beable to put into words, the love had been so clear in his eyes that I thought I would burst from the heat of it.

By the time we had both cum, I was sure nothing would ever be the same between us.

…...

When I woke up Kyouya was in my arms, still slightly covered in sweat, he looked at me with a very big question in his eyes. I didn;t need him to voice it to hear it, it was just that clear.

_Are we just a one time thing?_

That was what he was thinking. I leaned closer and kissed him softly, just enough for him to feel it before I pulled away.

"After we get back from italy, we are going to go on a proper date."

I said, and his eyes took on a warm look as he nodded, pulled away from me to grab his shirt, and with a sweet smile said, "then. Lets go."

I couldn't have been happier.

End.


End file.
